wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pożegnanie Hektora
__NOEDITSECTION__ '''ANDROMACHE. Wiecznie-ż oczy hektorowe stronią, gdzie Achilia nieprzystępną dłonią cień Patrokla ma pomszczonym być? Któ-ż bez ciebie chłopcu twemu wskaże, co rzut włóczni, co to są ołtarze, jeźli Orkus ma ci oczy zćmić? '''HEKTOR. Droga żono, łzy powściągnij twoje! mem pragnieniem dziś gorącem boje, bo Pergamu bronić ma ta dłoń. U świętego bogów mych ogniska jeźli padnę, to z pobojowiska zbawcą mnie lethejska przyjmie toń. '''ANDROMACHE. Nie podsłucham brzęku twojej stali, i ten miecz twój leży gnuśny w sali, szczep pryamów mężny psuje się. Pójdziesz, gdzie już dzień nie świeci w oczy, Kocyt w pustkach żale swoje toczy, miłość twa w lethejskiej toni mrze. '''HEKTOR. Wszystkie myśli, wszystkie me dążenia w toń Lethei puścić chcę strumienia, prócz miłości tylko mej. — Słyszysz! wściekłe grzmią u murów gromy; miecz mi przypasz, porzuć żal znikomy! Lethe morzy, nie mrze miłość w niej. '''OBJAŚNIENIA. ---- Ponieważ wiersze przekładów tych niemal wszystkich budowane są miarowo, więc idzie o to, aby ich nie czytano według niewłaściwego iloczasu. Zdarzyć się to może najprędzej przy imionach własnych osób i miejsc; przeto niechaj tu będzie powiedzianem raz na zawsze, że dla wyrazów tych jest zachowany ten sam iloczas, jaki one z sobą z rodzinnej ziemi przyniosły; bo nie byłoby właściwie przerabiać togi i tuniki greckie na kontusze i wyloty lachickie. Żalem, z przeproszeniem penultymy polskiej mówić będziemy: An d roni ac he, Erïda, Bëroê, Sëmclë, Ocëan, oceanu, Târtiirû, Agênorâ, Ëola, Elïdy, Rliôdiipê, Hërmïonë, Pcrsëfonf, tak jak to już przypadkowo utrafiono wymawiając utartsze nazwiska: Jupiter, Atty'kâ, Kâukazus, Ilêlikôn, ïântiilâ. Przeciwnie zachowamy długą penultymę tam, gdzie ona da się pogodzić z naszą, i będziem wymawiać nie Panai, ale Danàï, Mvkâlë, Ërëbii, Pôsëjdôna, Ewôe, Pylâda, Selëne, Ore. ïdy, Jxïon, harmonïja (harmoneia), Thalîja (Thaleia), Orion, Dometëre, Filôktet, herôem. Tak bez wyjątku wymawia Szyller te wyrazy, szanując ich ojczyste brzmienie, I my inaczej postępować nie powinniśmy; bo ktoby mówił z kadencją polonezową naszą Erida, Sem Sie, Andromaeha, Beróe, Beróe, i t. p., to takby drapał po uchu, jak niemiec, kiedy wola: H inaso witsch. W nazwiskach: Pygmalion, Hermione, Hyperion, Kronion, Deukalion, Saturnia, Helios, Nenia, ambrozia według tej samej zasady, szanującej pierwotne brzmienie, głoska i podwójnie liczyć się powinna t. j. HyperYon za cztery syllaby, Kronion — za trzy i t. p. Wyrazów tych pisać nie możemy w polskiej mowie tak, jak je Grecy pisali z małem, i, n.p. Nenia, Hermione, Saturnia, bo według; inalogji pisowni naszej wymawiane utraciłyby jedną syllabę, gdyż mio i nia wymawia się od razu; przykładem miotła, suknia. Kładąc j zamiast i, będzie brzmienie inne, ale złemu się nie zaradzi; Nenja, Heljos każdy przeczyta jako dwie syllaby, a tu trzech potrzeba. Nie pozostaje podobno w tych nie wielu przypadkach, jak dawać nad V dwie kropki. Przeciwnie się ma z wyrazami: Centaur, Laura, Eumenidy, Epidaur, Salmoneus, Faun, deukalowy; w nich głoski au i eu tworzą tylko jedną syllabę, a że trudno jest bardzo głoski eu wymówić bez ich rodzielania, przeto francuzi ztapiają one, jak w wyrazach peu, honteux; niemcy wymawiają Bjripides, a my polacy za tym wzorem poskracaliśmy wiele z nich, dając im zakończenie: Salmonej, Prometej, Tez ej, Orfej. Co do Zeusa, czyli (co wolę) Zewsa, z którego powstał latynski Jovis, wymawiany przez poźnych plemienników (kto wie czy nie przez tradycję) Giove, a któremu nie obcy jest i Jupiter (Zews pater, Jovis pater); życzę, aby wymawiano go, nie z niemiecka Cews, ale raczej Dżews, a przynajmniej polskiem brzmieniem: Zews. Jest wielkie podobieństwo, że greckie t odzywało się na podobieństwo naszego ż, francuzkiego j, włoskiego ge, gio. Żews hellenów naprowadza nazbyt dotykalnie na ożywcze bóztwo słowiańskiego inythu: Żywie, (Zews, Jovis, Giove) tak, jak odwrotnie z Judaeus zrobiono Giudco, Jud, Żyd, Juif. Kategoria:Friedrich Schiller Kategoria:Wiersze Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim